Aladdin II (Famicom)
Aladdin II (not to be confused with the Sega Mega Drive pirate of the same name) is a pirated port of the official Mega Drive version of Aladdin, made for the Famicom and released in mid-1995 by Chengdu Tai Jing Da Dong Computer Co. Overview Like ''Aladdin'' by Super Game, this game is a port of the Mega Drive version of Aladdin. This port is often considered to be much worse than those two, suffering from poor programming, controls and collision detection, as well as numerous other flaws. The story was completely omitted from this game, apart from an ending being present. Upon starting the game the player is given the option to start on any of the 8 levels that this game has. All of the levels are based on those from the original game. The controls are awkward, with the player having to press Select to throw apples. The hit detection is poor, with attacks that clearly hit the enemy not registering much of the time. The player has a health meter, represented by the blue smoke coming out of the oil lamp on the top left of the screen, although because it only changes graphically every few hits, it's difficult to tell how many hits they can take before losing a life. Upon losing a life, the game sends the player to a continue screen, unless they have run out of lives, in which case it will show the Game Over screen. The collision detection is flawed, with the player often missing platforms they appear to land on from jumping. As well as this, about halfway through Level 1 (Agrabah Market), the player has to jump down from a building, although they go through it instead. Shortly afterwards, there's a section where the player falls about halfway into the ground. The graphics are based off those from the Mega Drive Aladdin, but seem to be hand-drawn rather than ripped and edited to suit the console. The characters are much smaller to prevent sprite flicker, about the same size as that of Virgin Interactive's version and smaller than the other pirated ports. Strangely, most of the people (apart from Aladdin himself) have green or blue skin for unknown reasons. Also, the start of Level 3 (Sultan's Dungeon) starts off with a glitched background. The music is remade from the original as well, and downgraded considerably. The ending is an image with Aladdin and Jasmine kissing and a "The End" message, followed by a credits screen in Chinese. Trivia *On the screen explaining the items available in the game, "Extra health" is misspelled as "Extart health." Also, on the level select screen, "Sultan's Dungeon" is misspelled as "Sultan's Dungeun." *Level 6 (Rug Ride) can be completed by moving Aladdin to either the top or the bottom of the screen at the start of it and sitting there through the rest. Gallery aladdinII_fc_cf.jpg|Cartridge front (Photos courtesy of Aprk-Zero). aladdinII_fc_cb.jpg|Back cover. aladdinII_fc_boxf.jpg|Box front. aladdinII_fc_boxb.jpg|Box back. aladdinII_fc_cf_alt.JPG|Second print (Photo courtesy of AlexSRMD). Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Platform games Category:Aladdin games Category:1995 video games Category:Ports Category:Based on movies Category:Disney games